Baby Spirit
by iamfinallyfree
Summary: What would it had been like if Six rescued and adopted an infant, rather than a ten-year-old? Would he and Rex still find love? Rated M in case I continue this two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a variation of my fanfic, "A Little Spirit". I wrote this after a conversation I had with a friend late one night. It is pure fluff… I hope you enjoy! Once again this is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Rex was dying… The young EVO had a camera in hand and was trying very hard to keep from shaking as he laughed silently. Rex was filming Six who was taking a nap with his daughter in her crib…

Rex sighed as he finally managed to stop laughing. He took a trip down memory lane… Spirit's story was like every other fairytale… Once upon a time there was a little princess who was being held prisoner in a terrible EVO testing lab. It was like any other modern day dungeon…

Rex supposed that she was fortunate that the scientists hadn't done any physical damage to her but the effects of their experiments were painfully obvious.

See, the scientists had wanted to know if it was truly possible to die from a lack of love. So they would give Spirit the basic needs… Food, milk, baths, and diaper changes… Other than that they ignored her very existence, particularly when she'd cry or reach out to them. As a result she was rather… Clingy.

According to Spirit's file, her parents didn't want her. When Spirit was born she had a strange shimmering white crystalline aura surrounding her tiny hands. It was a telltale sign that she was no normal infant, but an EVO. They feared what would happen should she lose control so they chose to give her up for scientific research.

The day that Six found her was bittersweet. They had discovered so many casualties at the facility they found her. Rex felt his heart shatter a little more each time he and Bobo came across a victim of what could only be described as an attempt at genocide. The only good thing that came out of it was their precious little baby girl and being able to shut the horrid place down.

Rex remembered being furious that day as he swore up a storm in Spanish and English. White had just told them about a facility in Texas that was experimenting on EVOs. The heartless bastard didn't care that five hundred people died for the sake of "science"…

Rex ran through the rooms, wailing on the guards and checking to see if the rotting corpses were actually dead with Bobo. He refused to believe that such a place existed. He refused to believe that all of the victims were dead… There had to be at least _one_ that was alive in this horrible place.

Six sighed as he wondered from room to room, subduing random scientists and taking out the guards. The stench of death was making him lightheaded. He heard the wailing of an infant…

Six ran towards the sound and found a baby girl with wisps of raven curls and light grey eyes. She was so fragile looking and deathly pale… Six shuttered, not wanting to know what these monsters had done to her. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, nervously contemplating the best way to pick her up.

She was so tiny… He was terrified of breaking her. Six finally took a deep breath and picked her up as gently as possible. He made sure to support her head and awkwardly tried to rock her to calm her down.

Rex made his way down the corridor when he stopped short. His eyes widened when he saw Six awkwardly trying to calm a baby. He smiled upon seeing how nervous the poor agent was…

The loud wailing quieted to soft whimpers as the infant stared up at him. Six felt his heart melt as he smiled down at the baby girl. She giggled and reached for Six's face, ending up patting him on the cheek with a smile. Six raised an eyebrow when he felt how warm her hands were. The rest of her body when he first picked her up was freezing…

He looked at her hands and saw the soft glow. Rex coughed to get his attention. Six looked up and blushed at being caught cooing at a baby… She stared up at Rex and squealed.

Rex took off his jacket and put it over the baby. It was cold at night and they had to get her to the jump jet. He carefully helped Six wrap her up before they ran towards the jet.

Callan was already strapped in. He had pulled a bunch of files from the facility's computer. Callan raised an eyebrow when he saw Six with a small bundle in his arms. The Texan craned his neck for a closer look and was rewarded with the baby girl's beautiful smile.

Callan's eyes lit up and he smiled at the sweet infant as he fired up the engines. He couldn't wait to tell Cesar about the adorable little creature that Six held so protectively to his chest. The jump jet landed within the Keep and Six went straight to the medical bay.

Holiday heard whimpering. She looked up and squealed when she saw the baby in Six's arms. Six winced, wondering why women always went crazy over babies. He looked down at the little one in his arms and smiled.

Holiday held out her arms and tried to suppress another squeal when Six rather reluctantly handed the baby over. She stared up at Holiday and began to wail at the top of her lungs. Holiday frowned and tried everything she could think of to calm the baby down and sooth her tears.

The good doctor sighed and handed the baby girl over to Six. The little one squealed and cooed happily. Six gave Holiday a nervous look. She sighed and told him to stick around for the exam. The baby girl cried the entire time… Six ordered a grunt to go get some formula, baby food, and diapers and deliver it to his room ASAP.

Holiday frowned and told Six that she was a perfectly healthy six month old, though she might be slightly developmentally slow because of how she was treated. Holiday told him that according to the files the baby is named Spirit and she can heal. The good doctor smirked and told Six that he should read up on babies and parenting. Six raised an eyebrow, surprised that Holiday was actually implying that…

He felt a tug at his tie. The stoic agent looked down and saw a pair of big grey eyes staring back up at him with a sweet smile plastered on the baby's face.

Six sighed. Who was he kidding? There was no way he could give up such a beautiful baby girl… He frowned, wondering where he was going to go with this little bundle… Sure, she would have her own room. He looked down at her… Maybe. But he wouldn't be able to get his hands on a crib until tomorrow…

Six went to his room and arranged some pillows on his bed, placing Spirit in the center so she wouldn't roll off. He smiled as she grabbed onto his finger. Six kissed her tiny little hand and sighed. He softly sang an old jazz song, praying that she would go to sleep and that no one was listening outside.

Well… Half of his prayers were answered… Spirit eventually fell asleep, but Rex was listening outside Six's door with a smile. A shiver ran down the young EVO's spine… Six's voice was so rich and velvety like dark chocolate with a touch of honey. He smiled as he silently crept back to his room.

Six sat down on his desk chair and sighed. This was going to be a rough night…

Six was right… It wasn't long until baby Spirit began to cry. Six frowned and picked her up. She didn't smell bad… He wondered if she was hungry… He held her close and patted her back gently. She didn't have to burp…

Six sighed and picked up a canister of formula. He snuck his way towards the kitchen, which was kind of hard with a crying infant in his arms.

For the next couple of minutes Six juggled a crying infant, formula, warm water, and a baby bottle…

It wasn't easy… Even for a ninja of his caliber. He tested the nice warm bottle on his wrist. It was perfect. Spirit seemed to think so too… She stared up at him adoringly as she drank from her bottle, perfectly quiet and content with the world.

Six hummed softly as he sat down at the kitchen table with a yawn. He hoped that tonight, his first night as a father, would be relatively calm. Six knew from his all too brief experience as a big brother that having a baby meant sleepless nights.

Six frowned as he felt tears form in his eyes after thinking about dear, sweet Lily. He blinked them back and sighed.

Spirit patted Six's hand, causing the agent to jump. It was as though she were trying to comfort him. It was sweet…

He patted her back and burped her when she finished eating. He kissed Spirit's forehead and snuggled her close to his chest. Six found himself wondering what it was about this sweet little baby girl that was so… Right.

He resolved right then and there to adopt her and never let her go. Six blinked, wondering what the hell was wrong with him…

Rex coughed. Six jumped and glared at the teen. Rex ignored him and made a beeline towards the cold pizza in the fridge. Six rolled his eyes. Rex raised an eyebrow as though to say, 'What?'

Rex's mind was brought back to the present when Spirit began to cry. Six was half way out of the crib when his daughter screamed the one thing they never expected to hear… The one thing that made the camera fall the ground and shake violently as Rex fell over laughing hysterically. The one thing that had the poor stoic agent blushing profusely on film…

"MAMA!"

**I hope you enjoyed reading this! It was a pleasure to write! I WAS planning to only do a two-shot. If you want to see more of THIS fic, let me know. To see the inspiration for chapter 1 please go to youtube and search for: Daddy's Girl! so cute!.mp4**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is a variation of my fanfic, "A Little Spirit". I wrote this after a conversation I had with a friend late one night. It is pure fluff… I hope you enjoy! Once again this is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Six smiled as he watched Rex play with Spirit. The Latino teen was a godsend in so many ways… He was _so_ good with her and she absolutely adored him.

Callan and Cesar were decorating while Holiday was wrapping presents. Today was Spirit's first birthday and she was wearing a cute little lavender and white ruffled dress that had a violet rose pinned on it. Rex bought it for her.

Six had just finished mixing up the cake batter and put it in the oven. He leaned against the counter and watched his new love fawn over their beautiful baby girl. Six chuckled and remembered the first time that poor Rex took Spirit shopping…

Six and Callan had forms to fill out…

Cesar had important research to work on…

Spirit was _terrified_ of Holiday…

Bobo could _not_ be trusted with an infant…

So Rex it was. The teen didn't mind one bit. Well… Not until he got to the mall that is…

Six had taken them to the mall in his 1956 emerald green Coupe classic car. It was the least he could do for Rex since the teen was doing him a huge favor. Needless to say, Rex was shocked that Six managed to keep such a beauty hidden from the rest of Providence… Six smirked as the teen shivered when the engine roared to life.

Rex picked up Spirit and entered the mall, chattering about all the pretty dresses he was going to get her. Six shook his head in amusement as he drove off. He had a feeling that Rex was going to spoil the baby girl to death…

The Latino teen made a beeline for Babies R Us and grabbed a cart. He made his way towards the clothing section and selected a couple of dresses and placed them in front of her. Rex smiled. Lavender was definitely better on her than pink. Spirit seemed to be fixated on this one adorable blue hooded sweater that had pink flowers across the chest and purple butterflies on the hood.

Rex's face lit up as he babbled on and on about beautiful his little mija was and how much "daddy" loved her. Unfortunately for the poor, unsuspecting EVO his rambling affections caught the attention of several women…

He was oblivious as he made his way to the toy section, grabbing stuffed bunnies, bears, and educational toys as he went. Rex thanked his lucky stars that working for Providence paid so well. This stuff was expensive…

So several cartfuls of bedding, blankets, toys, clothes, books, and furniture later the Latino was ready to check out. Rex pressed his earpiece, asking for the Keep to pick the baby items up because he had more shopping to do. Six's birthday was coming up… Granted it was months away but the agent was damn near impossible to shop for. Six was very Zen and kept his room simplistic and barren…

It was _so_ annoying…

The teen made his way towards the check out line when he saw at _least_ ten women spying on him. Some were pregnant. Others were mothers with young children. Rex raised an eyebrow as he made eye contact with one of them. She blushed darkly and looked way. Rex began to wonder what the heck was going on…

Rex chose to ignore them as he approached the cashier, who immediately began flirting with him… The teen fidgeted when he saw the look he was getting from her. He felt as though he had been stripped naked and an evaluated inside and out as the young woman's eyes pierced through his body and dove straight into his soul…

She pointed out the fact that they had baby pink T-shirt that said, "World's Best Daddy", which matched ones that said, "Daddy's Little Princess". Rex blushed profusely and searched desperately for the correct answer. He couldn't say that he wasn't Spirit's father because he'd likely be arrested for suspected kidnapping. After all, the baby girl looked _nothing_ like him…

So Rex did the only logical thing he could think of… He bought the shirts. Though the father's shirt was in _Six's_ size… The teen smirked mentally, wondering if Six would actually _wear_ the pink monstrosity. Rex's total came to over six hundred dollars. The teen now knew what baby showers were for… He was thankful that Six had the grunts take care of formula and toiletries periodically.

The agent had a thing for organics… Who knew? Such items were incredibly expensive and Six was resolute in making his own baby food…

Rex grinned… There was nothing more attractive than a deadly ninja nanny playing house with his sweet baby girl…

The chatter around him increased when several grunts appeared to pick up the baby items. Rex blushed… Apparently working for Providence was _hot_ and the respect the grunts showed him increased their attraction to him.

The women squealed when he refused to hand Spirit over to a grunt. Six was picking them up later in that car of his. The agent had offered to take them out to dinner at an authentic Mexican restaurant as a thank you. Rex blushed and smiled fondly when he thought of the older man. He always _knew_ that Six was a softy…

He spent the next hour or so searching the shops for the perfect gift. Rex eventually gave up then berated himself for being so stupid. The perfect gift was wrapped up in his arms and snuggled up to his chest. Adoption papers!

He walked past a Build-A-Bear before stopping mid-step. In the window were a white and spring green bunny and a dark green dragon… Rex went in. He just _had_ to have the dragon. It reminded him of Six so much! The teen ended up making a bunny for Spirit as well… She loved it. Or at least she loved chewing on its ear…

Rex felt as though he were being watched so he looked back… There were still a couple of women from Babies R Us following him… The teen groaned and headed for the exit. He sighed in relief…

Six was already waiting for him. The agent was leaning against his car with his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face. Spirit squealed upon seeing Six. She waved her chubby little arms about in his direction. Rex grinned and handed her over to the older man.

Six scooped the baby girl up into his arms and held her close, kissing her on the top of her head. Spirit grabbed a fistful of his tie and squealed. Rex went to open the back door when Six stopped him. He gave the younger man a kiss on the forehead as he wrapped his arm loosely around his waist. The teen blushed darkly, wondering what he was up to…

Six was actually rather shy… It wasn't like him to publicly show affection to anyone. Then it dawned on Rex… The women. He bit his lip to keep from smiling at how cute it was. Six was possessive… Who knew?

The agent smirked at the women who were watching them like hawks. Some of them looked rather distraught by the fact that Rex was gay… A few of them actually had the audacity to _glare_ at him.

This was new territory for him, but ever since Rex began flirting with him a couple of months ago he hadn't been able to get the teen out of his head… Rex was surprisingly bold, particularly while training with Six in the dojo. Now they were more or less raising Spirit together so it only seemed natural to be together…

Unfortunately Six was rather dense when it came to romance. It took Holiday scoffing at Rex's romantic attempts before he finally realized that the younger man had feelings for him. Feelings that he was shocked to discover that he returned…

Rex shoved him away and made a teasing remark about Six marking his territory… The agent blushed while he secured the baby girl into her car seat. He was amazed by his own boldness in flirting with the young man. Though at this point it had become rather imperative… Six gave Spirit a kiss on the cheek and she giggled, grabbing his nose.

Rex sighed dreamily when he saw Six smile. It was as though the years simply melted away. Not that Rex minded Six's age in the least. In fact, that's part of what attracted him to the older man. Six's frown lines gave his already handsome face character.

Six held the bunny and the dragon out with a look of amusement plastered on his face. Rex blushed and snatched them out of the agent's grasp. He gave the bunny to Spirit who hugged the living daylights out of the poor thing. Rex nonchalantly held onto his dragon, trying to ignore agent's deep sexy chuckle.

Six drove them to a lovely Mexican restaurant where you could sprawl out and sleep on hammocks in the shade after you eat. It was pretty epic.

Rex fidgeted nervously. This was his first ever date… It was a date? Right? He looked to Six who was trying to feed mushy baby food to Spirit. The gentle smile on the agent's face was breathtaking…

Six looked up at Rex and blushed… The poor agent had to make train sounds in order to get Spirit to open her mouth. Rex's face was red with restrained laughter. The teen covered his mouth with his hand and just barely held in the chuckles that threatened to bubble out.

The waitress arrived with their food and Rex didn't hesitate to dig in. Six grimaced at the teen's questionable manners… He gave Spirit a dubious look, determined to not allow her to imitate the teen.

Rex suddenly felt rather self-conscious… Six was kind of proper when he ate. It made Rex want to slow down and act as though he were somewhat civilized…

Six smirked.

Rex glared at that smirk…

Spirit giggled as though she knew exactly what was going on…

They conversed here and there about every subject _not_ related to work. Six had to bite his lip to keep from laughing when Rex told him that pregnant women and single mothers looking for a "baby daddy" were stalking him.

Rex ordered desert while Six surprised him by removing his blazer and wrapping his baby girl in it. The agent loosened his tie and picked a hammock to take a siesta in. He lay down with Spirit snuggled up on his chest.

Rex simply couldn't believe it… Six smirked in amusement as he caught Rex's eye. The look of disbelief on the teen's face was priceless…

Rex started to feel bad… He had spent eight years of his life with this man and knew virtually nothing about him. The number one thing he was certain of was that Six was a good person despite his "colorful" past…

The teen decided then and there as he was, at the very least, going to get to know the agent better. Six was like a Japanese puzzle box, beautiful by design and complex as all hell to solve. Despite knowing the man for the past eight years, Rex felt as though he was staring at a new and exciting toy…

He smiled as he sunk into his own hammock and used his arm to shield his eyes from the brightly shining sun.

Rex nearly fell out of his hammock when Six shook him awake an hour later. The agent blushed ever so slightly as the teen muttered his name with a husky voice. He sat up and yawned, stretching dramatically. The older man watched in amusement as Rex stumbled gracelessly out of the hammock. The teen was usually so agile and quick on his feet…

Six made some crack, comparing the younger man to sleeping beauty as he placed his hand on his shoulder and guided him towards the car. The agent paid for the meal of course. It was the least he could do for Rex after the poor teen spent his afternoon being stalked by desperate women.

Six was brought back into the present when he heard a certain word uttered by his baby girl…

"PAPA!" Spirit squealed as she reached for the young Latino.

Six and Rex looked to each other, blushing…

**I hope you enjoyed reading this! It was a pleasure to write! I WAS planning to only do a two-shot. If you want to see more of THIS fic, let me know. To see the inspiration for chapter 1 please go to youtube and search for: Daddy's Girl! so cute!.mp4**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is a variation of my fanfic, "A Little Spirit". I wrote this after a conversation I had with a friend late one night. It is pure fluff… I hope you enjoy! Once again this is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Spirit was now a year and a half. She had gone from an ill and tiny infant to an active and chatty almost-toddler. The baby girl had a habit of following her fathers around, much like a duckling that had imprinted on someone. She was their tiny, not so quiet shadow. She learned how to walk at around fourteen months. It was a little slow developmental wise, but that was understandable given how she was treated by those scientists.

Spirit was rather wobbly on her feet and it took every ounce of Rex's will power to not just pick her up and carry her around. Six wasn't much better surprisingly enough… He was a down right mother hen when it came to their baby girl. As a result, every bit of food that Providence bought was organic. Even Cesar was restricted to making only organic smoothies and Callan could only grill organic meats.

They were understandably a little annoyed…

Of course that flew out the window almost as soon as Six and Rex named them Spirit's godfathers…

The cowboy and his rodeo clown quickly grew into their roles and became a huge part of the sweet baby girl's life as "La" and "Ce".

Rex smiled as she wrapped her chubby little arms around his leg and squealed. He was still "Papa". And poor Six was still "Mama"… The agent had long since given up trying to convince her that he was "Dada" and every once and a while there was a brave grunt that would chuckle upon hearing the word "Mama".

Six became a tyrant towards the grunts for a time… The chuckles and the whispers quickly stopped.

Spirit squealed as Rex scooped her up and spun her around. The Latino teen cradled her in his arms as he made his way to his and Six's room. He had moved into Six's room one fateful night nearly a year ago when Spirit had simply refused to fall asleep.

Rex winced at the memory… Sure, that horrible, sleep deprived night had led to something wonderful but it wasn't so great for poor his poor little mija…

Spirit had been teething and was inconsolable due to the pain. Six tried singing a soulful tune that, for the first time, had failed to calm her tears. All it did was turn Rex on with its velvety seductiveness. Not this was a proper time to act on his amorous feelings…

Rex tried reading her a story, "Sleeping Beauty" to be precise. He was hoping that the hundred-year long catnap would inspire her to quiet down and close her eyes. It didn't work… She began to cry so loudly that he couldn't even hear his own voice. Rex began to fear that his ears were going to start bleeding.

Six tried dancing around while whispering sweet nothings and promises of getting her a pony in a soothing tone. Not that he'd get her one… Six was _trying_ to bribe her to sleep. It was pretty funny… But it still failed. Rex tried humming softly as he rocked her. Nothing.

The two fathers looked to each other in exhaustion and frustration. It would've been so much easier if Spirit had been fussy then they could merely take a sip of water, hold it in their mouth and lean forward while sucking in air through their mouths. It was something Rex found on youtube called, "How to shut up a crying baby!"

Rex swore that the Japanese parents who figured this trick out were geniuses. The sound that resulted from the air and the water either soothed or confounded the crying child to the point where he or she would stop.

Unfortunately… It wasn't working.

Rex and Six never _did_ figure out what got her to stop crying… They ended up falling asleep on Six's bed.

Rex awoke to a combination of ivory and raven clouding his vision. He slowly sat up and looked down, blushing furiously when he saw that he had been using Six's shoulder as a pillow. Rex had curled into Six's side like a cat seeking warmth. Spirit was curled in a ball on Six's chest, gnawing on her fist as though it were a makeshift teething ring.

Rex looked at Six's face. The agent looked so young, almost boyish, without the constant tension that usually plagued his handsome face. Rex remembered that day, years ago, when Six had first found him. He had said, "You're not the angel I was hoping for" or something like that… Rex stared blatantly at Six's lips… He had been wrong. Six was exactly the angel he was hoping for…

The Latino sucked in a breath when Six's eyes opened and stared into his own, naked and without his protective shades. It was like staring at the two most perfect shards of green glass… He nearly fell out of bed when Six gave him a mind numbingly sexy smirk and gestured for him to lay down again.

Rex smiled and laid his head on Six's shoulder with a contented sigh. The young Latino then propped himself up on his elbow and began to kiss Six's shoulder and neck. The agent bit his lip to stifle a moan. Spirit shifted in her sleep and snuggled deeper into her daddy's chest. Rex smiled and pressed a tender kiss to Six's lips before lying down again. The agent smirked and closed his eyes.

Back in the present, Rex nearly jumped of his skin when Six went to take Spirit from him. The older man held her close and gave Rex a soft kiss on the lips. The baby girl squealed and stole Six's glasses and began waving them around. The agent gave Rex an almost pleading look that made him laugh.

Six was fiercely protective of his sunglasses. They were his last gift from One before his master had lost his mind to the nanites. Rex gently pried them from Spirit's grasp and slipped them into Six's breast pocket. The agent thanked him with a much more passionate kiss that left the young EVO breathless…

Rex sighed and closed his eyes… It was times like these that made having to put up with White and losing Noah seem like nothing. White was a huge bigot. He wasn't thrilled to find out that his best agent and his "weapon" were in love. The closed minded bastard even tried to fire Six over it!

Noah, on the other hand, did something that was simply inexcusable. He had the nerve to suggest that Spirit would be a retard and an outcast because she had two daddies. Six merely gave Rex a passive glance when Noah had said that. Rex didn't understand at first but then it dawned on him… Six was giving him a choice.

Rex could either choose to stay with Six and raise their daughter together. Or keep Noah as a friend and cling to what little shred of normalcy he had left in his life. Noah wasn't really a part of Providence and Rex often used visiting him as an excuse to go off on his own and get away. It was the only way he could have some alone time without White sending Six after him like a bloodhound.

The Latino teen had looked into Six's eyes through the older man's emerald sunglasses and grabbed his tie, pulling him into a searing kiss that made the older, more experienced man go weak in the knees.

Noah said a few choice words before leaving. Rex never heard from him again. It had hurt at first that his friend just couldn't be happy for him, but he found a new friend in a promising young agent-in-training named Edwin Johnson. He also became closer to Claire, Annie, and Kenwyn.

For the first time in a long time Rex felt complete. He had _wonderful_ friends who supported him and stood up for him. They sometimes even helped him battle EVOs! Even Claire and Annie were better against EVOs than Noah was…

All in all… Rex felt pretty good, particularly after Six told him that he wanted to purchase a vineyard in Southern France when he retired. He even invited Rex to live with him and help him run it!

Rex couldn't wait until they were _both_ closer to retirement. They would have a huge field of grapes, a wine cellar, a small café to offer food to go with their wine, a beautifully landscaped garden with a gazebo, and a large home filled with children. Maybe a couple of pets…

The Latino watched as Six bent over to pick up one of Spirit's discarded toys. He stared at the agent's gorgeous ass… Rex licked his lips. A soundproof master bedroom… They _needed_ a soundproof master bedroom.

Spirit stood up from within her playpen and reached towards them. Six and Rex peered down at her with a smile as she made grabby hands at them.

"Love!" Spirit squealed at the top of her lungs.

Six and Rex laughed and picked her up, smothering her with kisses.

**Hello! Hello! I would like to apologize for the delay. A lot of shit happened this month. Lets see… First I got a job at a pet shop. Then I lost it after two weeks despite selling a $70 rabbit and a $900 puppy in THIS economy no less. Yeah, I don't get it either… I bitched about it on my DA account just for the sake of venting. Fortunately I still have my maid job. I wrote two articles for my friend's news blog. THEN my air conditioner broke and having a hot laptop on your lap in a house that's 86 degrees sucks ass so I didn't write for a FULL WEEK. It drove me mad.**

**I also updated "A Little Spirit"! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This is a variation of my fanfic, "A Little Spirit". I wrote this after a conversation I had with a friend late one night. It is pure fluff… I hope you enjoy! Once again this is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Rex was seething on the inside… As far as he knew, Holiday had always been one of his closest friends. Hell… He even developed a huge crush on her for the longest time. But the brilliant scientist still seemed to have her eyes on Six regardless of their relationship.

The evil slut bunny…

This wasn't the first time that she had done this… Holiday would approach Six whenever he didn't have Spirit in his arms. When the baby girl _was_ in his arms she would automatically cry her eyes out upon seeing the "good" doctor.

It would've been so convenient to use that natural reaction in order to push Holiday away, but Rex simply couldn't do that to his little toddler… Spirit wasn't a toy. Rex _did_ however, sometimes come between Six and Holiday when Spirit was already crying. He'd claim that Spirit was inconsolable because she missed her "mama". When it was actually _him_ who was inconsolable on the inside because that bitch was after his man again.

He didn't do it _too_ often because he didn't want Six to think that he was an incompetent parent. The agent fell for it every time though. He was a real sucker for his baby girl…

Over the past year and a half the three of them formed a strong bond. While Rex suspects that the possibility of a relationship between his carino and himself was always there, it was really Spirit who made it come alive.

Unfortunately this didn't prevent Six from being painfully oblivious to Holiday's interest in him. While Rex couldn't stand to see her flirt with him he was also curious as to whether or not Six would catch on to it. Not likely… Six will most likely think she's nuts.

It often exasperated Rex as to how dense someone so surprisingly intelligent could be. Seriously! The man was a _genius_ when it came down to strategy. He was also brilliant at cooking, painting, piano, singing, and classical literature…

Rex often wondered what kind of school Six went to… That is until he found out that One and his older students were in charge of teaching the younger ones. Now Rex was wondering what kind of school _One_ went to…

ACHOOO!

ACHOOO!

Rex almost laughed. Poor Six… He was fine with flowers and grass. The agent didn't really have any allergies aside from mold and dust, which was why he ordered that Providence was kept in such tip-top shape. Those only bothered him moderately.

There was one thing that bothered him a great deal…

Cheap perfume.

Rex looked over at Holiday who looked rather affronted by Six's sneezing. The agent got up and left, muttering complaints about her perfume under his breath. Rex made his presence known by placing his hand on the small of Six's back. It was a small possessive gesture but it got the point across based on the angry huff he heard behind him.

ACHOOO!

Sniff.

They went to their room so Six could take some allergy pills. The agent frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror, as though he were assessing whether or not this will become a full-blown sinus infection.

Rex bit his lip to keep from laughing and hugged his love from behind, promising to take care of him should he get sick. Six grinned. _That_ was reward enough for Rex. It was so seldom that Six _grinned_. His face usually broke out into a smile or a smirk though most likely a frown, but very rarely did he grin.

Rex understood why… It made him look surprisingly boyish. Six, the most feared agent in all of Providence, looked _adorable_ when he grinned. It was just like his eyes. If he ran around grinning or didn't cover his eyes no one would fear him…

Rex kissed Six's neck. The older man hummed in appreciation and sighed, allowing himself to relax against his young love. It still amazed the agent that little things such as a delicate caress or a gentle kiss could have such an affect on someone or could have varying effects depending on where they were touched.

His sex life up until recently tended to be violent encounters with their near constant struggle for dominance. Rex was different… Rex was passionate and eager. He could be dominating without becoming abusive. He never _once_ treated Six as though he were a vessel to be used for pleasure.

Rex hugged him a little tighter and nuzzled his neck with a blissful smile on his face. Six smiled and took the younger man's hand in his then brought it up to his lips for a kiss.

Rex blushed and sighed contentedly. Six had treated him with such care and romance… He had never imagined that a relationship, much less one with a man, could be so wonderful… Six gave his hand a squeeze before leading him out of the sanctity of their room.

The loving couple peered into Spirit's room. Their sweet little two-year-old was surprisingly asleep. It was amazing that they got the hyper little girl to sleep at all! And all it took was finger paints, reading, and a game of "tickle monkeys"…

Rex looked around, admiring the amazing job that Six had done on her room. The ceiling and part of the walls were sky blue with white fluffy clouds. There was green grass, colorful wild flowers of all shapes and sizes, butterflies, dragonflies, birds, bunnies, deer, and some flowering trees. The dresser and wardrobe were white and each handle was a different flower. She had a white chest with flowers on it that was filled with toys and art supplies. There was a white bookshelf filled with books and painted with butterflies and dragonflies. She had a chandelier that was a cluster of pink cherry blossoms. Her bed was white with lavender and violet butterfly bedding. There were guardrails to prevent her from falling out of bed.

The siren went off… Spirit began to cry but Uncle Callan and Uncle Cesar were already on it. Good thing too… Six had that look on his face that said he would rather be damned than leave her.

The two couples passed each other as the uncles went to console the baby girl while Six and Rex headed toward the hangar. They got into the Keep with the grunts. Six cautioned Rex to be careful. Rex returned the gesture; teasing him about all the paperwork he had let pile up on his desk.

The agent glared at him playfully and accused Rex of constantly distracting him from his work. It was true… Whenever Rex saw his beloved hunched over his desk he would interrupt him with a neck rub. A neck rub would turn into a back rub on their bed. A back rub on their bed would result in Rex peppering Six's bare neck and back with kisses. Kisses would result in caresses. Caresses would result more clothing being shed. It doesn't take a genius to guess what happens next…

All thoughts of pleasure flew from their minds when they saw the EVO they were up against today… Rex groaned and buried his head in his hands. It was a gigantic vicious peach colored EVO bunny… Those things always kicked his ass! It was humiliating to be defeated by a pastel colored bunny!

Six told him to get it over with as he valiantly tried to hide his amusement. Rex let out a growl and sprung into action. The agent sighed and shook his head at the Latino teen's lack of strategy.

He watched as Rex was sent flying into a building. Six called in for some alfalfa to be delivered to their location. The agent leaped into action, trying to prevent the demon bunny from trampling Rex. It was bad enough that the Latino teen was sent flying into a thankfully evacuated daycare center…

Six struggled against the big bad bunny EVO as he was now the only thing that stood between _it_ and Rex. The damn thing was getting a little too close for comfort as it bit off the end of Six's tie. The agent growled and did his best to shove it back long enough to combine his katanas. The ravenous creature made this impossible, naturally…

BOOM!

Russle!

A massive bale of alfalfa fell a short distance away but it was enough to distract the EVO from the agent. Rex limped out of the rubble, holding his ribs with a groan. Six breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that his love was battered but not broken. He put his katanas back up his sleeve and ran to his beloved.

Rex winced and sighed. Six held back the urge to nag him about his lack of strategy. He had been lecturing Rex in strategy and the importance of always having a plan but the Latino teen insisted upon "winging it". Though to his credit, it often worked…

Rex shakily removed the agent's tie and tossed it aside. Six raised an eyebrow. His young love pointed out that it was ruined anyway. The agent grumbled about Rex's lack of self-preservation until he was interrupted by his young love's tender lips brushing softly against his. Rex smiled weakly and told Six that he tended to rush in because he was afraid that he would get hurt.

Six melted a little…

Rex had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the once stoic ninja nanny's blushing face. The younger man groaned as he lay down on his and Six's bed within the Keep. The Keep was slow as hell so it sometimes doubled as a home away from home. It was depressing but necessary.

Six sighed and started to clean Rex's minor cuts. The ones that didn't need stitches… The agent was perfectly capable of stitching Rex up himself but for some reason whenever he had to he felt so… Guilty. Like he could've done something to prevent his young love's pain.

Rex hissed as Six cleaned the gash on his bruised rib. He nearly cried upon seeing the tortured look on his beloved's face. The agent covered it up by telling him to work on his strategy. The effect was ruined when Six gave his cheek a feather light caress. Rex leaned into it a little and kissed his carino's hand. Six sighed and kissed his forehead in return.

They took a nap and woke up having landed in Providence. Callan and Cesar were there with Spirit. She was nestled contently in the cowboy's arms. The little girl waved her cubby arms at her fathers when she saw them. Six made sure that Rex was okay on his own and took her.

Spirit leaned over towards Rex and patted his cheek. The ever present swirling white crystalline aura around her hands branched out and very slowly spread throughout the Latino teen's body, healing him. The four adults stared at her in shock…

Holiday entered the hangar and quickly approached Six.

Spirit wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and screamed, "NO!"

Rex, Callan, and Cesar burst out laughing… Six stood there looking confused. Holiday was more than a little miffed.

**The young woman I originally wrote "A Little Spirit" for didn't want me to make Holiday out to be a total bitch, so I didn't. This time around however… This is more my take on things. I doubt Holiday would've been so understanding and given up so easily. It's been shown on the show that she has quite a nasty temper. You can see it come out when she punches the screen in "The Swarm".**

**Sorry I had to post this later than I did with "A Little Spirit". I didn't want to be late for work.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! This is a variation of my fanfic, "A Little Spirit". I wrote this after a conversation I had with a friend late one night. It is pure fluff… I hope you enjoy! Once again this is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Six and Rex were exhausted. Spirit was a spirited and mischievous little two and a half year old. There was nothing more that she loved than to explore her surroundings much to her fathers' dismay… Fortunately her favorite place was the library and all of the books were much too heavy for her to pull off the shelves.

Callan and Cesar weren't much better off… It was up to them to watch over the hyper little girl whenever Six and Rex were on a mission. She often wandered about the lab. Cesar's. Not Holiday's. She didn't go _near_ Holiday's lab.

It probably would've been better if she had taken to the older woman's lab. It was much more organized and there were fewer places for her to hide in. Holiday had OCD and a type A personality.

Cesar could sympathize… Once upon a time he had a type A personality. Then he spent five years in seclusion onboard his mobile lab in orbit no less. Those were the loneliest years of his life…

It taught him the importance of life and more importantly the people in it. He and Rex didn't get along when they were younger. It was mostly the age difference, but they also had opposing personalities. Rex was passionate and defiant like their mother. Cesar was, once upon at time, serious and logical like their father.

Now he was more random and crazy. He also couldn't stand to be alone. Neither could Callan, which caused them to become fast friends and later lovers.

Cesar hated the mindless grunts. He hated the cold facility. But most of all he hated the man who ran it and treated his little brother like a weapon. He wasn't particularly fond of Holiday… She reminded him too much of himself. He _certainly_ wasn't fond of Six.

At first glance the man was cold and distant like their father had been. He wasn't too certain that Rex could depend on a man like that to have his back. That was until Six was nearly crippled saving Rex's life…

He hadn't seen his little brother cry so hard since the accident that required him to be injected with nanites when he was little. There was just no prying him from the comatose agent's side. When Six woke up all he did was chuckle humorlessly and tell Rex that he was okay and to get some sleep because tomorrow they would be working on his lack of strategy. It was then that Cesar developed a whole new respect for Six and started to see him as more than a heartless killer.

Callan gave Cesar an exasperated look as he began to worry over his lover's lack of focus… All those years spent alone in space had made Cesar… Spacy. Yet he was so unlike anyone that the captain had ever encountered…

Cesar was different from everyone. Particularly Callan's family back home in Texas and the grunts he trained and worked with. His little sister, Annamarie, was a spoiled manipulative brat. Their parents were socialites who bred ridiculously expensive horses. His best friend was a tortured shell of a man brought to life by an orphaned boy and taught to love by their infant daughter. Holiday was as dull as she was beautiful. Rex was just a kid looking for an escape from a less than ideal home life.

There were many times when he would catch Rex trying to sneak out. Callan would often let him…

When Cesar came along… The Texan knew that things would never be the same again. He had never met someone so uniquely spirited. He was a scientist who relied on instinct over logic. The younger man was open, laidback, funny, and prone to be a little scatter brained. Yet there was just something about him that reminded him of a wild stallion that had yet to be tamed.

Callan spent weeks looking but not touching until he just couldn't take it anymore. The captain entered Cesar's lab only to be pushed against a wall and assaulted by a soft pair of lips and a hard body. The crazed scientist broke the kiss with a lighthearted grin and demanded to know what took him so long to come around.

Callan _still_ had no idea how Cesar knew he was going to ask him out… It was a great relief that he did so he wouldn't make a fool of himself while struggling for the right words.

The cowboy shook his head violently, cursing that he was picking up on his lover's odd habits.

The pair nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard a squeal and a rattle. They entered their bedroom on Cesar's mobile lab and found Spirit on the floor with a pair of hot pink fuzzy handcuffs in her chubby little hands.

The poor exhausted uncles blushed profusely and looked to each other. They decided _not_ to tell Six and Rex about what their daughter found…

Callan picked up their adventurous goddaughter and Cesar pried away her new "toy" just in time. Six and Rex had just gotten home from a mission. Rex looked like death warmed over. Six was just eager to get his baby girl back into his arms again. He hugged her close and showered her face with kisses. Spirit squealed loudly and giggled at all the attention she was receiving.

Callan and Cesar looked to Rex for an explanation. The Latino teen sighed and explained that the hawk EVO they were chasing had snatched up a baby boy and nearly dropped him from a ten stories up. The infant would've died had Six not caught him in midair.

White's big fat face appeared on the screen and he demanded that they come to be debriefed on a mission that would require a bit of espionage immediately.

Rex groaned and lazily made his way out the door. Six hugged his baby girl a little closer and took her with, not wanting to be separated from her anytime soon.

Callan and Cesar sighed and all but flopped gracelessly down on their bed. It was time for a well-deserved nap. Spirit chasing was almost as exhausting as EVO fighting. They locked eyes and held hands before their lips met in a tender kiss. Each agreed that their life was infinitely happier in life simply because the other was in it. They voiced this shortly before drifting off to sleep…

Apparently White was just as boring to Spirit as he was to Rex as the baby girl fell fast asleep. Rex chuckled tiredly as he struggled to stay awake. He yawned loudly and dramatically. Six gave his chéri a stern look that made him stifle the end of his yawn and replace it with a sheepish grin.

The mission was simple. Rex and Six were to infiltrate an underground EVO fighting ring. Rex was to act as a mindless "dog" while Six was his master. They were not amused… Rex stood and began accusing White of not caring for the victims and just being a heartless bastard in general. Six stood, placing their daughter on his chair and did his best to calm his young love down so they wouldn't have to deal with White's wrath. White only served to make things worse by saying that if Rex cared so damn much he would do his job.

Spirit awoke to yelling and managed to give everyone the slip. She wandered the halls on wobbly legs, which eventually carried her to the lab. It was connected to Holiday's, yet not really apart of it. There was loud music blaring from the opened door. It was a little scary sounding but the baby girl's curiosity got the best of her as she ventured inside.

It was around this time that her poor fathers realized that she was missing… White, being the unhelpful bastard that he was, gave them an amused smirk and told them to find their mini Houdini before signing off.

Six and Rex glared at the blank screen and split up. They began searching everywhere. Everywhere that wasn't near Holiday's lab that is…

Conrí jumped as he felt something hit the back of his legs. He turned and looked down only to be greeted by a pair of curious grey eyes. Spirit stared up at him. This was a new person to her.

Mama didn't seem to like him but he looked kind of lonely…

She raised her hands and wiggled her fingers. Conrí smiled sadly down at her and picked the sweet baby girl up.

Spirit wriggled about to get comfortable, putting the hacker on edge, as he wasn't used to holding children. Conrí turned his attention back to his computer and brought up youtube. Jean Sibelius' Allegro Moderato, Adagio di molto, and Allegro, ma non tanto. They were his sister's three favorite violin concertos.

The hacker watched in amusement as the baby girl's eyes widened in awe and she reached towards computer. He laughed and hugged the squirming toddler close to his chest, right over his broken heart.

Six and Rex were beside themselves with worry… The poor Latino teen had to fight to keep his cool so he could console Six who was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. While Providence was extremely strict when it came to safety precautions, it was still a very dangerous place… There was no telling what could've happened to their baby girl!

They were about to circle back and ask Callan and Cesar to help. Unfortunately the only place they hadn't checked was Holiday's lab and there was no point in asking her for help. Spirit would just run away and hide as soon as she heard or saw the older woman.

Rex stopped dead in his tracks just as Six was about to make his way to Cesar's lab. He grabbed his cariño's arm and nodded towards Conrí's lab where classical music was playing. It was so unlike the hacker to listen to classical music when he preferred to blow people away with death metal.

The younger man tugged on Six's hand and led him to Conrí's lab. The agent instantly began complaining that he didn't want his baby girl anywhere near that man. He was a criminal! For all they knew he could be a pedophile… Conrí was always looking at Spirit with a sense of longing.

Rex rolled his eyes as he listened to his over protective love's rant. Six was about to storm the castle so to speak when Rex grabbed his wrist and pressed a finger to his lips. The older man sighed and reluctantly held back the urge to kill the hacker.

They slipped in unnoticed. Conrí, much to their surprise, was babbling on and on about Sprit's mother, Catherine. Catherine had played violin for the London Philharmonic. She was artistic, beautiful, and kind. She was his best friend. Conrí loved and missed her so much…

Six made his presence known, demanding to know if Conrí was Spirit's biological father and told him that if he wanted custody of her he wouldn't get it. Six and Rex were torn between narrow eyed fury at the hacker for keeping this secret from them and wide-eyed fear. They were terrified of losing their daughter…

Conrí laughed in his face. He informed them that he was Spirit's uncle and didn't want to take custody away from him and Rex. The hacker shifted the baby in his arms as she sleepily laid her head against his chest.

Conrí sighed and began his story… Catherine was his older sister. She married a monster named Charles and died giving him their beautiful daughter. Charles was a real bastard of a man…

As soon as he saw the soft white crystalline glow on Spirit's hands he knew she was an EVO. He did some research and found a facility that claimed to be searching for a cure. All they needed was a couple of test subjects… So Charles sold his infant daughter for $10,000 to settle a gambling dept.

As soon as he heard what that bastard had done, Conrí searched for his poor defenseless niece. He searched everywhere for her. He was beside himself with anger when he located her in such a horrible place. The experiments they ran on their test subjects were monstrous…

Spirit was treated like a princess compared to the other occupants. The experiments they ran on her were limited to something that American psychologist Harry Harlow had conducted on his sister's unwanted baby. Can you die without love?

It was a bullshit experiment as Dr. Harlow had proved in the 1950's that yes, it is indeed possible to die without love. Regardless, the scientists took care of her basic needs while completely disregarding her need for love and compassion.

Spirit suffered from emotional neglect and lived her first six months of life alone and unloved. Conrí told them that the one person who ever showed her kindness in that place was a guard with an infant son at home. The poor man was shot in the head when they discovered that he was compromising their experiment.

Conrí confessed that he was prepared to infiltrate the facility but it had already been gutted. He later tracked her down at Providence.

The hacker sighed and stated that his sister meant the world to him and he initially wanted to raise her daughter, but he changed his after he saw how wonderfully Six and Rex took care of her. Though he wanted to be a part of Spirit's life.

Six swallowed, thickly and admitted to knowing the pain of losing a sister. He reluctantly opened up to this man, who was a stranger to him and shared that he lost his family to a fire tornado that tore through their neighborhood and left a great deal of it in ash. Rex looked at his love in awe, amazed that he was willing to open up about such a delicate subject to anyone but himself.

The agent hesitated before offering his hand to the younger man. Conrí gave it a dubious look before taking it and accepting his apology.

Rex gave his cariño a proud look and took his hand, leading him away from Conrí's lab so the long lost family members bond. Six fidgeted, looking rather nervous. Rex chuckled and reassured him that he was still Spirit's "Mama" and will always have a special place in her heart.

Conrí started up the music again, having paused it due to the couple's invasion of his lab. He swayed slightly to the music as a tear rolled own his cheek.

Spirit stared up at him and pouted, "Sad?"

Conrí smiled sadly and kissed her on the forehead.

**Okay so I BSd the experiments of Dr. Harry Harlow a bit. I wouldn't recommend researching them. They may have been conducted on baby monkeys but the experiments were still horrid and inhuman.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! This is a variation of my fanfic, "A Little Spirit". I wrote this after a conversation I had with a friend late one night. It is pure fluff… I hope you enjoy! Once again this is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Spirit was currently sitting on her beloved uncle Conrí's lap as he read, "Alice in Wonderland" via his iPad. "Ri" became almost as big a part of her life as her godfathers "La" and "Ce".

The Texan took it in stride. He was happy that the long lost family members reunited. His clownish scientist was quite happy as well if not a little jealous and concerned that she would forget about them.

Cesar was quickly proven wrong when he came down for dinner one night and she wobbled across the kitchen to hug his leg. The mad scientist grew so distracted in playing with her that he completely forgot about his poor starving soldier upstairs. Callan came downstairs and found his monkey "wrestling" on the kitchen floor with a squealing and giggling Spirit.

Callan told Cesar to go clean up and get something to eat as he picked their little niece and played the "got your nose" game with her. It was an old game. Old enough for Spirit to respond the same way each time. Every time Callan would steal Spirit's nose she would shake her head and steal his right back then refuse to return it until he gave hers back. No one was quite sure what to make of this…

Callan and Cesar were just plain amazed. Rex was amused. Six was worried. The agent even went as far as looking up schools for gifted children. Holiday teased him about being a helicopter parent. Rex corrected her and called Six a "tiger mom". Conrí said nothing at first. He later admitted that she may have gotten her brains from him as his mad hacking skills were all self-taught and he only attended Caregie Mellon University to study AIs and how they could be applied to anything from medicine to national security.

Everyone stared at him as though he grew a second head… They knew Conrí was smart but this was a whole new level of genius.

'No wonder his social skills are shit,' Rex thought with a wry smile.

As for Spirit… Well, the adventurous three-year-old's wobbly walking had slightly stabilized and she used it to her full advantage, often giving whoever was supposed to be babysitting her the slip. She even managed to pull a Houdini on her fathers a couple of times.

Six was still "Mama" much to his dismay. He was still trying to get her to call him "Dada" to Rex's "Papa" but to no avail… Everyone at Providence seemed to be amused by his predicament. Even White commented on it a couple of times. It didn't help that Rex had gotten him that horrid ruffly princess pink apron.

Still, the unreasonably loud apron was a gift from his chéri and for that reason and that reason alone, he wore it. Needless to say it were thanks to Conrí that there were countless pictures and videos of him wearing the pink monstrosity strewn about all over the Internet.

The bastard…

Six begrudgingly respected the hacker for his skill and his care for Spirit but had yet to make any real move towards befriending him. Rex, however, was a completely different story. His young love adored the delinquent and more importantly the games on his computer.

Sorry. The games on his _gamming_ computer… Conrí had _three_ expensive, top of the line Alienware laptops. The silver one was for work. The purple one was for fun. The black one was for mischief. It was the one he had used to hack into Providence and threaten White into giving him a job. It was also the one that he used to hack into several EVO research facilities and download a ton of information regarding their research for a cure for incurables.

Six was actually beginning to feel a little jealous towards that purple computer… Fortunately when it came to Rex and Conrí he had nothing to worry about. Conrí was straight yet currently ignoring Holiday's growing interest in him.

Conrí found a whole new reason to appreciate loud music… It drowned out Holiday's rather awkward flirting.

It was more than a little disturbing to be honest… Even Six wasn't oblivious to the fact that Conrí resembled him somewhat. The younger man had brown hair that he wore slicked back in a somewhat untidy yet fashionable style. He had piercing blue eyes that shone with intelligence and arrogance.

Conrí was handsome and he knew it. He used it to his advantage and kept himself up to date on the latest fashions and technologies. His arrogance was fueled by his pretty face, toned body, and hacking genius… He embraced his good looks.

Six, on the other hand, never really put much thought into his appearance even after he started dating Rex. The agent had slicked back black hair and green eyes. Nothing special. Yet apparently it was attention catching enough for the likes of Holiday, Rex, Rex's female "relatives", and most recently Annamarie Callan.

Six frowned as he tried to stretch out on the couch in the library only to be trapped more or less by Rex's octopus like tendencies. The agent sighed and glanced over at his daughter and the hacker. Spirit was enthralled with the story. Six would know, he had read it to her numerous times. Conrí glanced over and gave the agent an amused smirk.

Six glared at him before closing his eyes and taking a trip down memory lane. He may as well… Rex was out like a light and both his arms were trapped so there was no way he could _hold_ a book let alone get up and pick one out…

Rex had skyped with his extended family in Mexico. They were eager to meet the latest additions to their family, Six, Callan, and Spirit. Six and Callan were keen to cook. Rex and Cesar loved Mexican food and who better to learn authentic dishes from than the legendary Abuela herself?

Unfortunately… The women were rather curious about Callan and him, none more so than Esperanza.

Esperanza was a beautiful, vivacious woman with the curves of a goddess, the lips of a sinner, and the veracious sexual appetite of a succubus. She was also very brazen and forward. Six didn't know of many women who would just walk up to a stranger and grab their ass out of nowhere. Though thankfully, she was easily deterred. Rex had made a spectacle of them by "marking his territory". It was so damn embarrassing, yet at the same time so incredibly hot. Six frowned and shifted thoughts elsewhere. Now certainly wasn't the time to get aroused…

So he willed away the feeling of his beloved's lips on his. He shook off the desperate manner in which Rex had clawed at his ass… How Six had felt owned and truly enjoyed it for the first time in his life.

Six's eyes snapped open, 'Dammit! This isn't helping… Think about women!'

There…

That did it.

Though he felt a bit guilty thinking about Sarah Holiday trying to seduce him now that he was aware that that was what she had been trying to so for the past couple of years. She was still his friend after all… She was like a sister and quite frankly, thinking about anyone else would give him nightmares.

Six smiled as his thoughts momentarily shifted to his beautiful baby girl… Spirit was an angel that day. Everyone loved her. The Mariachi band told them all about how she kept trying to reach for the violin. Six was already planning the sign her up for lessons once she was old enough not to chew on and slobber all over the bow.

The curves of the violin seemed to shift to those of Esperanza as Six found himself back on his train of thought.

'Oh… Right…'

Fortunately, Esperanza was wise enough to heed Rex's rather primal warning. Though Six was actually a little offended by the sultry woman … Apparently any man would do for Esperanza as she turned her attentions on Callan not long after Rex had scared her off. Not that there was anything wrong with Callan… The Texan was his best friend after all… Regardless, Cesar didn't waste any time staking his claim in a somewhat similar manner. She was persistent but thankfully not insane.

Insane was Annamarie…

Annamarie Callan was your typical Southern Belle. She thought that the world revolved around her and her eyes had never left a certain green clad agent. Not after the blonde haired doe-eyed beauty had seen him without his sunglasses. While Six never saw his eyes as being particularly spectacular, many others saw them as exotic, even hypnotizing. Annamarie was no exception and their complex beauty drew her in.

Six's eyes were light yet dark. They were intense, yet gentle, fiery, and yet cool. They were a contradiction and as great and as vast as the universe. So here he was directing those incredible eyes that shown with love and smoldered with passion towards a man.

No.

Not even a man…

A _creature_.

A _monster_.

An _EVO_.

The toddler in this mystery man's arms had stolen his sunglasses and gave them to the young Hispanic man next to her. The younger man's deep crimson eyes shifted from confusion to amusement as he chuckled, accepted the gift, and put them on much to Six's bemusement.

Her elder brother, Michael, or "Callan" as he chose to go by introduced them as Agent Six and Rex Salazar, younger brother to his closest friend Cesar. Cesar looked rather annoyed at being referred to as a _friend_… Annamarie couldn't help but wonder why that was.

The part that really got her attention was when the baby girl was introduced. Her name was Spirit. She was Six and Rex's daughter.

Six and Rex's daughter?! No normal family she knew of had _two_ daddies in it! It just wasn't natural! It's not the way that God intended it! Six didn't need that little monster boy in his life and he _certainly_ didn't need that baby!

What Six needed was a _woman_. Someone who could _make_ him a baby if that's what he wanted. That way they could toss that little glowing monster in the dumpster with the rest of the trash. Six would take over daddy's ranch and they'd live happily ever after in the lap of luxury.

So the spoiled brat kept an eye on the handsome agent, trying to determine what kind of woman he liked. It was obviously not the brainy and temperamental type or he would _clearly_ be with Holiday. Instead, he was with an intelligent yet wild young man. He even had a _child_ with said young man.

Ugh. Even if the child weren't a monster she wouldn't let him keep it. It's not _her_ child. It didn't come from _her_ body. That was the only down side to marrying. She'd have to produce an heir, preferably male, as females were only good for marrying off and raising her family's already high status in society. Their first child better be a boy. There was no way in _hell_ she'd be caught dead being fat _twice_.

Now, Annamarie was an intelligent woman, though, admittedly, her intelligence came more from being able to mold herself into a man's perfect woman. She often did it when her daddy refused to give her any spending money. This one was different though…

Those eyes… They were the windows into his soul and what she saw was a man of strength, discipline, duty, and honor. Six was an old soul with the body of a god… He was a real catch in other words.

Though Annamarie often played the role of the naïve virgin to appease her daddy but she was by no means a stranger on how to work a man. The best way to _this_ man's heart was clearly through that creature in his arms…

So Annamarie pretended to be all gooy for babies, which wasn't an easy thing since she thought they were smelly loud figure ruining brats. She _hated_ children.

Regardless, the southern belle approached Six and cooed at the beautiful toddler in his arms. The little girl wasn't having any of it. She ignored Annamarie completely and clung to her father all the while softly whimpering as though she feared the blonde. It took all of Annamarie's willpower to now allow her beautiful smiling face to sour into a glare. So she settled for pouting as cutely as possible instead.

Six apologized and explained that Spirit was shy around strangers. It was the truth after all… She was a little shy at first but once she got to know you she adored you with all her heart. Rex wrapped his arm around Six's waist and talked to their daughter in soothing tones all the while playing with her soft raven curls.

Spirit stared up at Rex and all but snuggled into the young man's neck. Annnamarie frowned… What had gone wrong? Babies and small children usually liked her at least a _little_ bit when she acted as though she wanted to be their friend. If she wanted them to like her even more she would just bribe them with their own father's money. This one was different. What was wrong with her? All children liked pretty things and Annamarie was certainly a pretty thing.

Six asked his little one if she wanted to go to "Papa". Spirit made grabby hands at Rex and the EVO scooped her up into his arms. He began to babble at her about taking a nap so he and "Mama" could do some terribly dull paperwork.

The couple nodded politely to Annamarie as they made their way to their room. She stared after them, her eyes burning in curiosity and incredulousness. She didn't get it… It was bad enough that Six was gay but he was the more submissive partner as well?! Everyone knew that in a proper family the mother was only good at popping out babies and ordering the staff around!

Annamarie was so lost in thought that she almost missed her brother and his deranged friend laughing at her …

Big mistake.

Her brother should really know better by now… She'd get back at him for laughing at her later. She had more important things to do…

So, Providence's top agent was the _mother_ figure… Annamarie began to rethink her strategy… She would have to be good with small children, unruly, masculine, and lets face it, lustful and possessive if the look in Rex's eyes were anything to go by. The only question was how was she to pull this off?

Men didn't like women who were too dominating or the least bit masculine. Yet here was her dream man, a perfect combination of culture, beauty, and money. And right next to him was his boyfriend, the very picture of confidence and masculinity.

She would've had no problem seducing Six if he liked women. Annamarie knew how to work over a straight man. Once he was ensnared in her trap, she would use him until she grew bored or he ran out of money, whichever came first. The temporary boyfriend, or victim, if she felt like being honest to herself, was an easy target due to his _natural_ attraction to feminine beauty.

Annamarie had _no_ idea how to seduce a gay guy…

How was she to go about attracting a man who was in love with another man? And a masculine one at that… She had always thought that gay men were more effeminate and weak. In fact, they were often even more like damsels in distress than women! Why didn't these two act like the gay men on TV?

Annamarie sighed…

There was no way she could pull off acting like a man. She was too well bred for that. She was a _debutant_ for crying out loud! So the only thing Annamarie could do was become a feminine version of Rex and pray that it was enough. She would have to be wild, confident, and ever so slightly seductive.

No problem…

…Big problem.

Annamarie had tried everything she could think of! Spirit _still_ didn't like her and her attempts at flirtation were blatantly ignored! Never had she been so insulted in all her life!

…God it was so hot!

Nothing got her off more than being disrespected and treated more like a filthy whore than daddy's little princess. It was kinkier than bondage and whipped cream! Annamarie smirked as she made her way towards White's fishbowl. She knew exactly what to do.

It was at this point in Six's thought process that he swore she would be singing a bastardized version of that childhood rhyme and skipping.

'Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me.'

Yes.

Annamarie had gone to White of all people for help. She didn't get the results she was looking for but what she _did_ get was blackmail worthy. The bigot had let it slip that he knew about Callan and Cesar's relationship.

She turned on her heel and walked off.

It was time to play dirty…

Annamarie knew exactly what to do now. After all… She may have been the baby of the family but Michael was _always_ the favorite.

It was time for that to end…

Daddy wasn't the least bit mad or disappointed when Callan decided to turn his back on his family, the ranch, and all that money for the sake of serving his country. On the contrary, he was damn proud! Mother was beside herself with grief. She didn't want her baby boy to run off and get blown up or eaten by monsters.

Annamarie dug through her many suitcases. She was only staying the weekend, but one could never be too prepared… Besides, it was just until daddy stopped being mad demanding what she was planning to do with her life or when she was going to marry. Daddy was a bit ol' fool for the charms of his little girl. Just a bat of the eyes and a few white lies and she would be back in his good graces again.

Annamarie put on her most posh outfit, complete with a khaki skirt that hugged her ass and a silky lavender blouse that accentuated her delicious curves. She was born a woman and she was going to damn well act like one on her date tonight! Annamarie did her eye make up to look sultry and smokin' hot, teased her hair up so it was big and sexy, and slipped on a pair of heels.

'Bring it on EVO boy…'

Annamarie went in search of her lover boy. She happened upon them in the library. Spirit was on the floor scribbling God only knows what on some paper. Rex was lying on the floor next to her, asking which color she wanted to use next. Six was reading on the sofa next to them, all stretched out like a sexy jungle cat. Callan and Cesar were going over a couple of blueprints.

She ignored them and stood before Six and cleared her throat. The agent looked up and greeted her politely as usual. Annamarie forced herself to remain strong and not melt into a pile of goo over his gentlemanly qualities. She made direct eye contact and dropped the bomb.

Annamarie had demanded a date with the agent or she would phone her parents and tell them that her dear brother was a "fluttering fairy".

Callan, who was still quite close with his parents but not comfortable enough to come out of the closet to them, paled. Six had never seen his friend so scared before and he had been there for the soldier when he had thought he lost an eye!

Callan's fear morphed into hurt. He asked her why she was doing this. Annamarine said that she was in love with Six and that daddy had been on her case about being lazy and single. She said that if she married Six could take over the ranch and become a very wealthy man while she shopped and spend her days reading trashy romance novels by the pool.

Callan looked to Cesar who was all but trembling over the thought of losing his cowboy. The scientist's knuckles grew very white as he gripped the table. He looked as though he were going to have a panic attack…

Callan looked to Six, his best friend. He couldn't very well ask him to abandon Rex and Spirit for the sake of his and Cesar's happiness.

Rex.

Oh God, Rex had had been brilliant that day… The young man suggested that they go along with this farce and buy Callan some time to figure out what they were going to do.

Though Six felt like punching the bitch he reluctantly agreed. Annamarie and smiled sweetly and said something along the lines of, "I'd knew you'd see it my way". So she had Six take her to some French restaurant.

It took all of the agent's willpower not to leap over the table and strangle her. All the spoiled bitch did was prattle on and on about their gigantic expensive wedding, Daddy's business, and what kind of nanny she wanted to raise their kids. She even asked if he would be open to have a surrogate give birth to them instead.

Annamarie Callan was so different from her older brother it wasn't funny… She only thought of herself. What kind of a woman would want to use a surrogate if she didn't need one? What kind of a woman would hand her children off to be raised by strangers in her own home?

Six had never been so disgusted by someone in his life! Not even IV or Van Kleiss were so vile and they were pedophiles! Six cringed as she clung to him going to and from the restaurant what was worse was that she had tried to end an "enchanting" evening with a kiss. Six felt panic bubble up in his chest as she closed her eyes and puckered up right in front of Rex.

Callan pulled her away from the agent. Annamarie threatened him again. Callan smirked and revealed that he already did, via skype no less so they could meet Cesar. Their parents already knew he was gay when his father had seen him in the barn with one of the farmhands. He hadn't said anything to Callan because he wanted him to come clean when he was ready. On top of that, they adored Cesar and invited everyone to dinner next week.

Also, daddy wanted her gone. She was to move out and go to college. Daddy would pay for classes and books but nothing else. She would have to support herself otherwise. If she didn't comply then she was out of the will and the ranch would go to their cousin, Brandon.

Annamarie stomped her foot and screamed like a banshee about how unfair life was before stalking to her room.

Callan confessed that he didn't _want_ the ranch to go to Brandon. So he had asked his father to leave it to him. The soldier was planning to retire in five years and there was plenty of room for Cesar's mobile lab on the estate. The ranch could go to one of his cousin's kids or something…

Cesar really like the idea, though he particularly liked the idea of Callan retiring and no longer being in danger. It would be convenient to have his mobile lab on hand in case he had a project to present to Providence he could always up and leave for one of their offices. Not this one though… White never took the talented young scientist seriously, plus he was a bigoted asshole.

Sxi awoke to his baby girl tugging on his shirt. He looked down and saw a drawing of a red flower with a smiley face and big green leaves. The agent's eyes widened… It was a childish drawing but still disturbingly good for a three-year-old to accomplish.

"Wondalan!" Spirit squealed.

Six smiled, though he was in a state of shock on the inside. He couldn't help but wonder just how smart his little toddler was…

**This is a first… I introduced a character in "Baby Spirit" that doesn't exist yet in "A Little Spirit". For those of you who know my DA account, under the username: I-AM-FINALLY-FREE, you can find avis that I did for my OCs under scraps. I'm afraid you'll have to search for them though as they were posted earlier than the fic. I'll post a bio for Annamarie in a chapter or two. HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! This is a variation of my fanfic, "A Little Spirit". I wrote this after a conversation I had with a friend late one night. It is pure fluff… I hope you enjoy! Once again this is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

It was Easter and Spirit was very excited to see the Easter bunny. She hopped around her uncle "Ri's" lab, giggling about big bunnies. The Irishman couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. The pink bunny kigurumi she was wearing along with her pink bunny slippers only made it that much more amusing.

She was _adorable_.

Conrí was watching her for the night as Six and Rex were off dealing with a pink EVO bunny. Oh the irony! The hacker chuckled. Rex always had issues with bunnies for some reason. They were the easiest EVOs to deal with! All that was needed was a little alfalfa and a electric net.

He wondered if there would be any footage of Providence's bunny rodeo. Now _that_ was something to post on the Internet!

It wasn't that Conrí had anything against Rex… On the contrary, Rex had been one of the best parts of Providence. The young man was kind, open minded, and a blast to hang out with. It was actually Rex who finally got him to open up somewhat to the others instead of remaining hidden within his lab like a hermit crab in it's shell.

Hell, everyone was all right according to Conrí, even _Six_.

He could talk to Cesar on an intellectual level. The hacker also taught the scientist how to make a couple of his favorite alcoholic drinks with those fruity smoothies of his. They were slightly healthier in a way and a nice change from his usual whisky. Conrí could talk to Callan about anything save for women… They both knew a great deal about firearms and both men liked pugilism.

Callan often kicked his ass… Though in his defense, the older man was a field agent and a _captain_ to boot.

Holiday wasn't bad… She was a little off putting at times. Conrí wouldn't have minded her flirting had it not been for the fact that Rex told him that she had had a thing for Six. That in itself wouldn't have been too bad either… Unfortunately, Six looked like a slightly older version of him.

They were the same height and virtually the same built though Six, once again, was a field agent and had more muscle than the lanky hacker. The only _real_ differences were hair and eye color. Six had black hair and green eyes. Conrí had brown hair and blue eyes. They both wore their hair slicked back though Conrí's hair looked more like he had just had rough sex while Six's was almost always perfect.

Still… The hacker was beginning to warm up to the idea. Holiday was essentially a good person even though she tended to obsess over her research a little too much and acted as though she had a gigantic stick up her ass at times. That and Spirit didn't seem to like her for some reason…

Conrí made a mental note to ask Holiday to try interacting with his niece without her lab coat. It sounded stupid but it was worth a shot…

Conrí nearly toppled over as his little niece grabbed onto his legs and babbled about bunnies. She wasn't excited so much for the _Easter_ bunny. Apparently _any_ bunny would do so long as it was soft and cuddly. He smirked and picked her up. Spirit was going to go to the White House tomorrow for the annual Easter egg hunt.

She was more than a little excited…

Conrí smiled when the little girl finally seemed to calm down as his body heat seeped into her bones. She snuggled into his chest and asked for a "stowy".

So the hacker sat down and read "The Tale of Peter Rabbit" followed by "The Tale of Benjamin Bunny". He watched with a smirk as Spirit's eyes grew into tiny little slits as the toddler tried to resist falling asleep.

She snuggled into his lap and finally fell asleep. Conrí decided that now was as good a time as any to work on his new AI. It was a hacking AI that could break into any facility, government or otherwise and download certain information based off of a set of pre-programmed key words, then exit the firewall without leaving a trace. It could also falsify information. It could prove useful should they ever need to disappear or simply alter records without drawing suspicion to themselves.

It was brilliant if he did say so himself…

Conrí looked up as the door to his lab slid open. He let out an amused snort as he took in Six and Rex's appearance. They were covered in pink bunny fur and alfalfa sprouts. Rex had the worst of it. It was as though he had decided that Six was much too clean and tackled the poor bastard.

Conrí was willing to bet that that was exactly what happened given the annoyed look on the agent's face. The hacker raised an eyebrow. Six gave him a tired glare. Rex came up to the agent from behind and wrapped his arms around him. He placed a kiss on his neck and muttered sweet promises of making it up to him.

Six raised an eyebrow and his lips quirked up into a smirk. There was a mischievous glint in his eye, the likes of which Conrí was certain would've been on his face had a beautiful woman stripped naked and offered herself to him.

The hacker waved them away, telling them to enjoy their little fuck fest while he watched over his beautiful niece. Six looked as though he wanted to murder the hacker then and there. The agent hated it when the hacker would swear around Spirit, never mind that his baby girl was sound asleep. If she ever picked up on Conrí's foul language the devilish delinquent was _so_ dead.

Rex rolled his eyes and dragged Six off. He wanted a bath. Well… He wanted much more than a bath but for now he just wanted Six to focus on _him_ again and not glare down his nose at the cheeky doppelganger.

The young Latino merely sighed and quietly took in Six complaining with an unusual amount of patience. They got to their room and Rex broke the lock to their door. He slammed Six's back against the wall and pulled the agent down to his level by his tie, kissing him senseless. The last bit of protest died on Six's lips as Rex pressed his hips against him, rubbing his thigh against the older man's crotch.

The younger man took every moment they got as a chance to make love. After all, Six made him wait nine fucking months before he finally gave in and made love to him for the first time.

Six spent the next couple of months teaching Rex the ins and outs of lovemaking. What better way than to learn from experience? They were both clean and were tested regularly due to the dangerous nature of their job.

That was Six's idea manly because Rex wanted to be as _close_ as possible to him. Six, despite having to school Rex in the art of lovemaking, preferred to be on the receiving end. Rex didn't mind one bit…

Even with all of his stretching and preparation, Six was like a key that was slightly too big for the lock it was made for. Rex however, was the perfect fit. While the agent would be a little sore after his amorous love's affectionate attentions he'd at least be able to walk properly.

Rex clawed desperately at Six, ripping off the agent's clothes and sending his buttons scattering everywhere. The Latino lazily dragged his tongue over the edge of one of the large scars on Six's chest. The agent groaned and sighed. His skin tingled under his chéri's feather light touch.

The thing with scars was that they either little to no sensation or each and every touch was intensified. With one touch, Rex could turn Six into a writhing whimpering wonton pleasure seeking creature of beauty and lust. He hooked a finger through the agent's belt and pulled him towards the bed.

Six took no time at all to rid Rex of his shirt and jacket. He leaned down and gently cupped Rex's face pulling him into a gentle yet passionate kiss. The younger man whimpered as his cariño sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a playful little nibble. He ran his tongue over it and began to gently suck on the soft bit of flesh. Rex let out a whimpering moan and rolled his hips against Six's.

Six smirked against his love's lips and broke the kiss. Rex let out a displeased whine that quickly turned into a gasp as Six began place feather light kisses from his beloved's jaw to his neck. Rex moaned as Six sucked on his pulse point.

Rex turned things around, pinning Six under him and biting him playfully on the shoulder. Six wasn't about to complain as he let out a low moan. The young Latino made quick work of his beloved's belt…

Blip!

White Knight's bloated ugly face appeared on the screen.

Rex slammed his hand on the wall and promptly shut off the screen as well as shutting down White's computer.

The siren went off…

Rex let out a frustrated groan as Six wriggled his way free. He really hated Whtie sometimes…

Six let out an aggravated sigh as he straightened out his suit and put on his tie. Rex followed his example, replacing his jacket and T-shirt. Six chuckled as Rex muttered something about how the world had better be on fire.

The two men were greeted with a nasty sneer and a rude comment on their sex life. Six glared at Rex for shutting down White's computer. While he hated his former partner with a passion, it did not excuse his love's actions. After all, there could've been a real emergency.

Rex gave him and apologetic look before turning his attention to the sour, purple-faced man on the screen in front of them. It was what White said next that had Six shaking in a blind rage.

Breech was set free not two minutes ago and oh so happily left behind the mutilated corpse of the grunt who freed her. Six slammed his fist into the cold mental table, leaving a deep crater in its wake.

He was furious….

Ever since Van Kleiss discovered Spirit and her powers the demonic bastard had kidnapped her twice. The first time was to bait them into a fight. He was after Six more so than Rex at the time. The other time was to try to test her healing power, which was far greater than his.

Fortunately Conrí shot him before he could strap her down and carve into her flesh. But still… Spirit was only three and a half! She had been through a couple of battles already. Rex was ten when he faced off against his first EVO and fifteen when he first had to deal with a monster like Van Kleiss. It was more than her "mama" and papa could bare…

White, of course, had to throw in his two cents. He said that love was a disadvantage and associating with them would only get her killed. Six didn't take to that kindly as he threw a stapler at White's face, shattering the screen.

Rex's emotions shifted from rage to amusement.

Six. Threw. A. Stapler. At. White…

He swore that the lack of sleep must be getting to him but this was the funniest damn thing in the world for some reason…

The Latino burst out laughing. Six gave him a murderous look. Rex pointed to the screen and the agent's anger melted away as he joined in on his young love's joviality. The stapler was sticking out right where White's nose would've been. It was just hanging there. Too bad White was a coward who hid behind a screen.

Six couldn't help but think that it would serve the old bastard right to feel a little pain for a change. White was getting pudgy now that he hid behind desk.

Rex and Six made their way to Spirit's room. Spirit was excited about bunnies. Her daddies were excited about showing her off in a pretty little Easter dress. Hell, they were excited to show _each other_ off since they got married last month.

A smile crept across Rex's lips as he remembered Six's reaction to his proposal. The agent had sputtered then enthusiastically accepted in rapid French. He spoke so quickly that Rex had no idea what he was saying at first, particularly since Rex proposed by writing it in the sky with his boogie pack…

So Six replied with a kiss once he landed.

_That_ was definitely a "yes".

Rex ran a finger over the special engraving on his ring it was kanji for "loyalty". It matched the kanji on the tanto Six had given him on his sixteenth birthday. It was on both rings. The Latino smiled to himself and a slipped his hand into Six's and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. The younger man couldn't help but grin at the slight blush on his husband's face. He had done this many times before but Six always blushed…

Who knew that Providence's top agent was such a girl?

Six began rifling through Spirit's dresses with a frown. Spirit had many lovely dresses thanks to her daddies and uncles. They loved spoiling her with pretty things. It sometimes worried Six that Spirit would grow into a brat but so far so good…

Rex laughed at his husband's sour expression and asked him what was wrong. Six muttered something about grass stains then glared at his love when reminded him of the wonders of dry cleaning in a singsong voice. Rex didn't miss the soft embarrassed blush that stained the agent's pale cheeks. He gave him a kiss and sat on the black chest at the end of Spirit's bed.

Six finally picked out a beautiful ivory dress with raspberry colored berries and lighter hued flowers embroidered on it. There was a lovely raspberry ribbon that wrapped around the waist and tied in the back.

Rex smiled and got up to grab the matching raspberry maryjanes, ivory stockings, and an ivory headband with a raspberry rose. Six nodded in approval and grabbed an ivory sweater with a pink butterfly on it just in case it got chilly tomorrow.

Conrí came by a couple of minutes later with a sleeping Spirit in his arms. The hacker let lose a long yawn and complained that she was making him warm and sleepy. Rex chuckled softly as he took her from the Irishman.

Six told Conrí to go to bed early so he can get up and go with them. Rex and Conrí stood there, staring at Six as though he grew a second head. The agent frowned and pointed out that Callan and Cesar are going so it wouldn't be right to not have Conrí go seeing as he _is_ her only biological family member…

The hacker frowned, a kids' party really wasn't his thing but he knew that it would be the only sign that Six tolerated him enough to be civil. The agent was such a stubborn over protective bastard… So he accepted regardless of the fact that it really wasn't his scene under the condition that he could have dibs on Spirit's jellybeans. After all… He wouldn't want Spirit to choke on them.

Six raised an eyebrow to the odd request. Conrí explained that his father was an alcoholic and while he had the occasional drink himself, he decided that if he were become addicted to anything it should be something harmless. Jellybeans were perfectly harmless and tasty so long as you stay away from the Harry Potter ones. He shot a glare at Rex who smirked in response.

Rex had planted a couple of truly disgusting jellybeans in Conrí's stash to get back at him for calling Six a stubborn, boring old bastard with a stick up his ass. It served him right that he ended up eating a vomit-flavored one…

Rex tucked Spirit into bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Six smoothed out her wayward curls and put a stuffed pink bunny next to her much to Rex's chagrin. Spirit latched on to it blindly and snuggled up to it. He glared at Six who was clearly teasing him about his inability to defeat those furry bastards.

Conrí chuckled and made a crack about how they should have her hunt down the EVO bunnies from now on. Rex glared at the retreating hacker's back. He was already plotting his next prank… Six took hold of Rex's hand and coaxed him into coming to bed. Revenge could wait… It would be a long flight to Washington DC.

They retired to their room and got ready for bed. Both men were tightly wound due to having their previous night's activities interrupted by White. However, tomorrow as an early day and they wanted to be awake enough for to enjoy Spirit's first Easter egg hunt. So with a passionate kiss goodnight, one that promised that today's missed opportunity would be more than made up for in the near future, Six and Rex cuddled up and tried to fall asleep. Six read "Kim" by Rudyard Kipling out loud. It had been Rex's favorite ever since the agent forced him to read it when he was a kid.

Exciting spy story or not, it didn't take long for the pair to fall asleep to Six's smooth velvety voice.

It also didn't take long for their alarm clock to start blaring…

Six got up and took a quick shower. Rex soon followed after Six stepped out to get dressed and help Spirit get ready. Rex stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of designer jeans, black boots, a red buttoned down shirt. Six mimicked the look with a green shirt. It was a casual yet respectable change.

Also, it was their day off dammit!

Conrí didn't look much different from how he usually did… He always wore designer jeans and a T-shirt. This time he had a purple button down on and a black pinstriped fedora perched upon his head. Of course, he had so many buttons undone that it almost looked indecent…

Six and Rex nearly had a heart attack when they saw Spirit snuggled contently in _Holiday's_ arms. The good doctor looked lovely in a white dress with large blue flowers on it. She saw their staring and blushed, finding it kind of awkward.

The couple looked to Conrí who shrugged and muttered something about lab coats.

Callan and Cesar joined the group a little late. Their cheeks turned red when Rex asked them what the hold up was.

Rex found that he suddenly didn't want to know…

Callan and Cesar both wore designer jeans and really nice sneakers. Cesar's buttoned down shirt was bright orange. Callan's was midnight blue.

Conrí commented how it was odd that they were all dressed somewhat similar. Rex pointed out that it was probably for the best that they wore jeans rather than a suit. They could go out to dinner afterwards and yet still lounge around the grassy grounds of the White House without having to worry about getting _too_ dirty.

Conrí merely snorted and smirked at Rex's reasoning. He sounded like a jeans commercial…

'LOL sell out,' the hacker thought.

This wasn't a Providence related trip but that didn't prevent them from taking the Keep… It just meant that if they wanted to do more in Washington or even get a hotel for the night, they'd need civilian cars.

So Six, Rex, and Spirit were going to use Six's emerald green 1956 Chevy Coupe. Callan and Cesar were using the Texan's turquoise 1956 Ford Thunderbird. Conrí introduced everyone to his midnight blue 2011 V8 Vantage Aston Martin.

They stared at him. The young hacker always had to stand out somehow it would seem… Conrí shrugged and said that he was more into modern shiny things rather than old classics. After all the hacker _did_ have three state of the art alienware computers. Of course knowing the nature of Conrí's job and his mischief streak, everyone was instantly suspicious as to how he could afford such things prior to joining Providence…

They arrived early enough to find decent parking. The Keep was sent off as people tended to fear Providence, particularly the EVOs…

The hunt began and Spirit quietly took in the actions of the other children before figuring out what to do. Six kept a keen eye on her. She seemed to shy away from other children. Spirit only ever interacted with adults…

The agent decided to remedy this, as she grew older. He certainly didn't want to make her afraid of adults but he also didn't want her to wander off with complete stranger either…

In the end, his baby girl made an impressive haul though Six was pretty pissed off when she had to crawl through a rose bush to get an egg.

'What kind of a sadist would hide an egg there?!'

When the merriment had ended and there were no more eggs to be found Spirit ran over to her family. She sat in her mama's lap while papa had the basket in his. Obama was about to make his speech…

Spirit fidgeted. She was so hyper! She got to give the Easter bunny a hug! He was all soft and pink! Six eventually let her down. She sat at his feet. Obama began his speech with a "joke" about he felt let out since he didn't get an egg.

Spirit pouted as she looked up at the president. She looked through her basket and picked out her prettiest egg. It was painted to look like a sunset! She looked to her family who were paying attention to the man that was talking to everyone so it was easy for her to sneak away.

Just as Obama was about to end his speech he felt a tug at his pants leg. The president looked down and saw a pair of grey eyes peering up at him and a little girl in a pretty dress offering him one of her eggs. He laughed as he picked her up.

Six and Rex stared up at their daughter in shock… Conrí, Cesar, and Callan instantly began laughing with the rest of the crowd. Holiday fought to resist the urge to let out a girlish squeal.

Spirit handed over her egg, "Pwesent!"

Obama laughed and accepted her gift. The audience was a chorus of "awws" and laughter. The president took this little surprise in stride as he found himself on the receiving end of a toddler-sized hug.

Spirit became a media darling for the day much to Six's dismay. The poor agent fought not to blush horribly as he retrieved the baby girl and she called him "mama" in front of millions. Rex laughed and took his daughter from his "wife" and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Spirit even became an Internet meme called "Sweet Baby".

**So… Originally I was going to have Spirit go Easter egg hunting at home (Providence) but then she'd be inside (as Providence is located in the middle of a desert) and all alone. That isn't much fun even if she doesn't like to interact with other children. I WAS going to have her feed Six, who would've been dressed as the Easter Bunny a carrot, thinking he was a real bunny. But I decided to have her go to the White House Easter egg hunt and give Obama an egg instead.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! This is a variation of my fanfic, "A Little Spirit". I wrote this after a conversation I had with a friend late one night. It is pure fluff… I hope you enjoy! Once again this is a blooming romance between Six/Rex. I do not own Generator Rex MOA does. If I DID own Generator Rex, it would go like this:**

Holiday laughed as five grown men found themselves at the mercy of a four-and-half-year-old little girl…

Spirit was obsessed with all things Wonderland. Oh how she adored the book! It was worn to bits from the many, many times her fathers, uncles, aunt, or babysitters in the form of agent Johnson and agent Jones had read it to her. Currently a former mercenary, a soldier, a "weapon", a scientist, and a hacker were sitting around a much too small table in much too small chairs having a tea party with "Alice" and a couple of stuffed bunnies, bears, and teddy mouse.

The best part were the ostentatious hats that everyone had to wear. She had no idea how the little girl got Conrí, the self-proclaimed king of cool, into a hat that the Queen Mother wouldn't be caught dead in…

But there was Conrí sipping tea in a bright orange hat with white ribbon, spindly feathers, and roses.

The others weren't much better… The hats were a part of a dress up kit that Spirit had gotten from her dear auntie. Six was in a bright pink one. Rex had purple. Cesar, who was the only one who seemed to be enjoying this, was in a mint green one. Callan had a sky blue one.

As for Spirit and auntie Holiday…

Why they were wearing matching top hats of course! There was a fabulously glittery hot pink tiara taped over the blank screen in Spirit's room.

Needless to say that when White made an appearance to call for a meeting there wasn't a straight face or a dry eye in the room. Even _Six_ had to remove his sunglasses to wipe away a tear of mirth!

Spirit even seemed to temporarily forget that she was afraid of White… Their cold-blooded leader was like a deranged, fat pit bull disguised in men's clothing. He would bark out orders at any given time. Typically Rex would've had the screen to Spirit's room disabled but he simply could not resist seeing White in a girly tiara. Fortunately the little girl didn't seem to mind at the time either…

She fell off of her chair and laughed until she was breathless. It was the cutest thing ever.

Rex made some comment about how the ugly princess needed a kiss to become beautiful again. Six chuckled and slung an arm around his love's shoulders, kissing him on the temple. Spirit clapped her hands and ran over to the screen to kiss White's image. She pouted and pointed out that it didn't work.

Everyone had a good laugh at that…

Everyone except for a very purple faced White Knight who began to scream obscenities at the little girl. It was then that Spirit remembered her fear of the "fishie" and burst into tears as she ran to her "mommy".

Six looked ready to storm the bastard's office and punch his face in or at the very least destroy the screen in his daughter's room. But he never got the chance to…

Conrí whipped out his gun and shot White between the eyes while sipping his tea. Callan stared at the hacker in shock and told him that he was wasting his time as a lab rat. He needed to be on the field with skills like that!

Conrí shrugged and simply stated paranoia when Cesar asked him how he learned how to shoot like that.

Everyone left it at that, knowing that they wouldn't get an answer out of the stubborn Irishman. Spirit was whimpering in her mommy's lap. Rex began to make funny faces to get his baby girl to smile again. Her whimpers slowly turned to giggles as she reached out for a hug from her daddy.

Six sighed…

The agent no longer tried to get his baby girl to call him "papa" or "daddy" or any other variation of the word. He resigned himself to being "mommy" for the rest of his life.

Rex, of course, thought it was the cutest thing ever and would sometimes jokingly refer to Six as his "little woman".

Never mind that the agent was still a good six inches taller than his fiery husband… And male for that matter…

The changes in Six over the years were astonishing!

He had mellowed out somewhat though he still put on the front of being stoic and distant while on a mission. Rex couldn't help but to be proud of his "wife", he was finally being himself. He was the man under the pompous mask. He was the man that Rex fell in love with and married.

The Latino found it kind of sad that no one else had ever tried to see under Six's mask before. They just excepted it as the real him… He turned to Six and pressed a tender kiss to the confused agent's lips.

Six raised an eyebrow.

Rex merely smiled and shrugged.

Six looked down as he felt Spirit's weight shift in his lap. She snuggled against his chest and sighed as her eyes slowly drifted close. The little girl had been running around and playing with Johnson and Kenwyn. They were watching her while Six and Rex were off on a mission. Besides, she may no longer be a baby but she still needed her afternoon naps…

Rex handed the agent his tea as he couldn't reach for it himself. Six gave him a grateful look and took a sip…

That's when Rex decided to spring it on him…

The older man actually did a spit take and woke their daughter with his coughing. Rex laughed at the pout on their baby girl's face as he rubbed his love's back. He failed to see what the big deal was…

All he said was "we should have another"…

Callan and Cesar seemed to understand… They chuckled at Rex's wording. Holiday valiantly hid a smile behind her hand though a small giggle still managed to escape her lips. Conrí laughed his ass off at the poor agent whose face now resembled a tomato.

Rex gave everyone a confused look and asked them what was wrong about having another baby. Conrí finally stopped laughing long enough to explain it.

Six was "mommy" according to Spirit.

Six was the "wife" of the relationship.

Ergo, Six would be would be the "baby mama".

Rex's cheeks began to burn…

Oops…

He tried to picture Six pregnant… It just didn't look right to him… That and he didn't think he would survive the mood swings of a deadly ninja nanny.

Nope.

Rex screamed that he meant adoption!

Six pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed at his husband's antics and wondered just how Conrí knew so much about their sex life…

Spirit shoved a milano cookie under his nose. Six huffed out a humorless laugh and nibbled on the cookie. Rex awed and asked Spirit if she was taking care of her mommy. The baby girl nodded and nibbled on her own cookie. Six glared at him for referring to him as "mommy". The Latino gave him an innocent look in return.

Six knew better…

The agent silently blamed Rex for Spirit's continued insistence that her other daddy was "mommy". He knew that his husband thought it was cute…

The siren went off and Spirit burst into tears. It wasn't the noise she was afraid of…

No.

She knew that this meant that her mommy and daddy would have to leave and then they'd come back with booboos. Six sighed and gave her a kiss on the forehead before handing her over to Conrí.

While the hacker bounced the girl on his knee Rex, Six, Cesar and Callan rushed to the hangar, hats and all… Spirit was small of her age as well as a little under developed physically and over developed mentally. Regardless, she still loved being bounced on someone's knee.

Six and Rex met face to face with Van Kleiss. Cesar and Callan were face to face with the pack… The criminal mastermind was after some components he required in order to develop a new kind of nanite.

Rex gave Circe a grim smile… Apparently she was back with the Pack even though he had left her with his friends in Hong Kong a couple of years ago. Circe paid him no mind…

Her attention was focused on his and Six's left hands. Her eyes made a beeline for their wedding bands. She looked to Rex who raised an eyebrow. Six glared at the young woman. He remembered the silly little crush Rex had had on her once upon a time and the shit she put him through.

Rex looked to his husband and rolled his eyes. He pulled Six into a passionate kiss right in front of everyone. The taunting between Van Kleiss and Cesar stopped as the EVO stared as though this was all new to him.

Callan had taught Cesar boxing a couple of years back… The scientist put it to good use by going below the belt and delivering a devastating blow to the man's testicles. Van Kleiss let out a loud, feminine shriek that made Rex cackle with glee.

What happened next was a violent free-for-all, which was honestly an accurate description of all of the fights that Providence had gotten into with the Pack. Biowulf, the ever protective and loyal beta male, had his master's back. His main target was Cesar. A claw against fists was hardly a fair fight.

Oh yes.

A claw.

Six had sliced off Biowulf's other clawed hand when he threatened to disembowel an infant during their last attempt at breaking into Providence.

Not just any infant…

_His_ infant.

Spirit.

The EVO wolf's howls of pain were delicious music to Six's ears… Needless to say, the metal wolf still held a grudge for his missing appendage.

The agent was typically the target of the wolf EVO's rage but not today… Rex often wondered just what the nature of Van Kleiss and Biowulf's relationship was…

'Maybe mi hermano damaged something important…'

That thought made Rex both cringe and grin at the same time. He watched as Callan came to his lover's aid and opened fire on the mad dog with his plasma rifle. Skalamander went to provide back up for his gimpy pack member, as Cesar and Callan were double-teaming in him.

Oh yeah.

Cesar was in good hands…

Rex looked to Six who was practically ignoring Van Kleiss in favor of attacking Circe. He laughed at his husband's obvious jealous streak and joined in, whipping out his smack hands and trying to squash Van Kleiss like the bug he was.

Rex had it wrong though…

Six wasn't jealous of Circe…

She had a nasty habit of getting Rex into trouble then breaking his heart. Seriously, the bitch could get him to do anything she wanted at one point and then she would leave him depressed and confused. Six was always the one who was left picking up the pieces in the past.

Not that he minded…

Well…

Actually he did. But it was more the fact that Rex was hurting than he actually had to put forth the effort to be nice to him. Six never minded taking care of the boy… Man. It was when Rex didn't listen and risked life and limb as a result that Six would get pissed off.

'Especially for a heartless bitch that toys with his heart!' The older man thought with a scowl.

The agent wasn't the least bit impressed with Circe's fighting ability. The young woman relied way too heavily on her EVO power, which was damn near scary enough to put him off of blowjobs forever. Her ability didn't even affect humans! It was merely summoning EVOs for him to slice through.

Fighting her was so far beneath him it wasn't funny… Six stabbed her in the shoulder and twisted the blade.

Circe's siren cry turned into a bloodcurdling scream. Six's frown turned into a smirk as he slammed his fist into her face, breaking her nose and rattling loose her two front teeth.

Van Kleiss was taunting Rex as they fought. It was mostly about being's Six's bitch. Rex wasn't about to correct him. Not while Six was within earshot anyway…

Even though he totally topped most of the time…

Rex managed to slice off Van Kleiss' big brass hand and wished him luck in masturbating without it. The Latino's jaw dropped when he saw what his husband had done to Circe. She kept giving Rex a pitiful look…

Six growled at his husband and told him to forget her and forget about he ridiculous idea forming in his head. There was no way in _hell_ they were going to let her "borrow" their daughter to heal.

Rex huffed and reluctantly joined his husband as they headed to the jump jet. Neither of them had known at the time that Van Kleiss and the pack were mere decoys so that Breach could break into a lab down town for a couple of pieces that her master needed for a new experiment.

Six and Rex had a rather vicious argument on the way home. Six was irritated that his husband seemed to have a soft spot for his first "love". Rex pointed out that Six was his first and only love and that he only hit on Holiday and Circe because he thought being gay was wrong and that Six would've hated him.

_That_ shut Six up…

Seriously, the agent had no idea that Rex had felt that way when he was younger… Six swore that there was no way that he could hate Rex let alone love him any less. Rex smirked and demanded that he prove it…

Six's lips twitched up into that sexy smirk that _still_ made Rex's heart race and cheeks burn. They landed in the hangar and snuck past Callan and Cesar, leaving them to babysitting duty. Rex's jaw dropped as Six led them to his car!

The agent was hesitant about christening the back seat of his beautiful classic car… Rex was more than eager to but Six would always distract him from such notions with incredible sex in naughty, easy to find locations…

The older man went through the ritual of carefully removing the protective cover that he had placed over his car each time he took it out for a family outing. He removed Spirit's car seat and held open the door for Rex, who was already naked.

Six chuckled and slowly began to strip while his husband wriggled his naked ass on the black leather seats. He lay back an enjoyed the show once he was comfortable enough.

Six wasn't a striptease artist so he didn't pretend to be one. While he wouldn't gyrate his hips or dance seductively, like Rex often did, he would touch himself. Rex _loved_ it when Six touched himself…

The agent would shrug out of his blazer and rip off his tie then caress his pale skin as he slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt. The shirt would slink down his shoulders at an agonizingly torpid pace like a cat stalking its prey before it too fell to the floor with his blazer. Six shivered as he brushed his hand over his scarred chest and down the dips and valleys of his six-pack abs.

This was all an illusion… Six had been shuffling out of his shoes and socks the entire time Rex's attention was drawn to his muscular torso. His dexterous fingers now hovered over his belt…

Six smirked when he heard that Rex's breathing had increased. He allowed his fingers to graze the skin above his belt before ever so slowly undoing it. The belt slithered out of his the loops and hit the floor.

Rex bit his lip in a futile attempt at stifling an impatient whimper as he was torn between having Six sit on his face or on his lap…

He watched as Six slowly undid his pants and let them fall into a pool of emerald at his ankles.

'Lap. Definitely lap,' Rex thought as he stared at Six's undergarments.

Six had on red lace panties that had a little black bow one each hip. They were straining under the pressure of the agent's erect cock… The agent removed his sunglasses and carefully set them on the driver's seat before looking down at his impassioned husband.

Rex's eyes darkened with lust… Six went to remove the panties when Rex told him to leave them on with a deep husky voice. Such a command sent a jolt of pleasure straight to the agent's weeping cock. _This_ was why Rex topped.

Six was always the one in charge. He was always the one barking out orders and making all the decisions. It got old _real_ fast. So this was his retreat of sorts. Rex took over as soon as he had been "properly instructed". The younger man learned brilliantly though example and experimentation.

Rex grabbed Six's hand and gave it a coaxing tug. Six ducked his head and crawled on top of his love, never letting go of his hand and never breaking eye contact. The Latino kissed the palm of his hand then kissed him.

Tender kisses grew into hungry ones. The kind of kisses that was raw with need… Rex moved the panties to the side and inserted a finger that he had slicked up with his own saliva.

It was an unnecessary action. He merely wanted to tease his love before moving on to the main event. After all, Six had performed an agonizingly slow striptease, it was time for a little payback. So he decided to make his love beg for release…

Begging was something that Six did surprisingly well…

Especially if Rex played dirty and paid special attention to his love's scars. So the Latino added a second finger and began to lick and suck Six's neck. The older man groaned and unconsciously began to roll his hips against Rex's, brushing his lace covered erection against his young love's naked one.

Rex groaned as the lace added such an intoxicating texture to his cariño's cock… He rolled his hips in time with Six's as his fingers continued to violate the agent. Six gave a sharp gasp and bit his lip, trying to prevent himself from whimpering as Rex's nimble fingers caressed his prostate.

Years of guitar lessons with Cesar did _so_ much more than improve upon Rex's musical skills… What happened next was a battle of wills…

Rex smirked as he began to pay close attention to Six's collarbone… The part that had scar tissue over it… Six always had a different reaction when Rex did this… Sometimes he would cum then and there, but that was only if Rex was balls deep in him. And damn was he loud when that happened! Sometimes he would forget to breathe because he got so lost in the sensation, which actually kind of scared Rex who would bite his shoulder to snap him out of it. Other times he would pant like a bitch in heat.

This time wasn't any different…

Six was begging in an almost incoherent manner. It was a jumble of French, Spanish, Japanese, and English. Rex barely understood a word but he was able to piece together that Six swore he would die soon with out release…

With one final passionate kiss, Rex removed his fingers…

Six whimpered and clawed desperately at his young love's shoulders. Rex was tempted to torture Six some more but he couldn't hold out much longer either… So he guided Six's hips back and penetrated him with one strong thrust.

The agent arched his back and let out a strangled cry. It was quite impressive really… He just barely missed banging his head against the ceiling of his car. The younger man took a moment to marvel at his love's flexibility before thrusting into him at a slow and steady pace, savoring the whimpering moans that escaped his love's lips.

Oh the sinful words that man muttered in French as he begged for more…

Rex was certainly more than happy to give it to him…

The EVO positioned his love so he could reach deeper as his thrusts became longer and slower. Six groaned at his love's teasing nature and made a mental note about that as revenge for the next time they would make love.

He moaned and begged, unwilling to give a damn about his pride that had just been carelessly tossed out the window and was now hurtling towards the bottom of the valley at a breakneck pace. Six gasped and cried out as Rex's cock went from gently caressing his prostate to slamming into it at an almost bruising manner.

Six wrapped his hand around his own cock. Rex's eyes stared as his love began to pleasure himself. God how that got him off! Nothing was more beautiful than watching Six masturbate… Watching him pleasure himself to fantasies of being penetrated by his hot blooded Latin love… Watching him pleasure himself to thoughts of Rex deep-throating him…

Rex gripped Six's hips in a bruising manner. He loved leaving marks on his pale love's skin; silently claiming him in such a manner sent a thrill down his spine. Rex began to guide the older man's hips into a slightly different angle, allowing him to penetrate deeper and faster.

Six scared him at first… He looked as though he had momentarily forgotten how to breathe. There were actual tears in his eyes as the pleasure and the painful need for release became overwhelming.

The car rocked riotously with each thrust as the agent and the EVO began to chase the stars behind their eyes. They came at the same time, screaming each other's names to the Heavens as they rode their high.

Rex pulled out, laughing as he exited Six's body with a "pop". The poor agent blushed at his husband's amusement. The Latino pulled him into a kiss and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

Six placed a tender kiss on his love's lips and made promises regarding adopting more children. He said that hey should wait a little longer. Spirit was still young and their lives were hectic. It would be nice if she were a little older so she could help take care of the little ones.

Rex gave him a warm smile and agreed. Spirit was more than a handful right now with her seemingly endless energy and curiosity. The younger man met his love's beautiful eyes and saw his love reflected back to him.

They cleaned themselves up and surveyed their mess. Thankfully there wasn't much of one or Six would've had a fit. Despite using his car as a family car, Six was very particular about it. The loving pair got dressed and headed off to see their daughter after Six cleaned up the backseat a bit and covered his car up.

Six reached for his husband's hand as they made their way to Spirit's room only to stop in their tracks as they passed the kitchen. A loud squeal emitted from the kitchen. Rex poked his head in and saw his daughter baking cookies with agent Johnson. The little girl picked up a couple of the cooler cookies and ran to her daddies.

Rex crouched down and promptly had a cookie waved in his face. He chomped down on it, causing his baby girl to giggle.

Six winced as he knelt down. He glared at Rex's smug smirk…

Spirit excitedly waved a chocolate chip cookie in her "mama's" face.

"Cookies!" She squealed with a grin.

Six chuckled and accepted the cookie, giving his baby girl a kiss on the forehead before taking a bite. Rex handed Spirit a cookie and picked her up since it was pretty obvious that Six was a little too sore to do so… Six stood and Rex gave his husband a kiss on the cheek.

**Welcome to the darkside. We have SEX and cookies. XD**

**I have an announcement: I will be starting classes and then an internship soon. Graphic design isn't big in my area and quite frankly… I want a back up plan. The point is that updating will take longer. I'll still go once a month but it might not be a clusterfuck of all three fics like this so please bear with me.**

**And seriously, if you want to go to college and know what to major in you should go to O-net. It's the first result in a google search for "O-net". There, you can research what you want to major in and see how fast well its doing in the job market, what training you'll need, and how much you'll make per hour in all fifty states.**


End file.
